jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diem Riain Dubh
Diem Riain Dubh, known to most Jedi as Diem Freerunner, was a legendary Jedi Master of numerous orders, including the Emerald Order and Ra Empire. To most, he was viewed as the Chosen One, of the Jedi, the one to re-unite them in their time of need and beat back the Sith. He rose to fame at a young age of 19, where he flew to Alderaan, under the Jedi Marine Corps, and engaged in the War of Alderaan. It was at this war, that he took command of the Ground Forces, and led them to victory. He obtained the title "Man without Fear" during this time. After the War on Alderaan, he joined the Emerald Order, as well as became an important figure head for the New Republic. A Jedi Master of the Emerald Order, and a Grand General of the Republic Grand Army, these two titles were obtained by Diem at such a young age. Through his earlier years he moved on and learned under Empress Aalia Ra of the Ra Empire, and there his true beliefs were put to the test as he slowly started to understand different sides of the Force. After his experience there, Diem went on to create his own Jedi Order, the Grand Jedi Order, was based on the planet Ruusan, where his wife Kira and the rest of his Order lived. It was during the birth of his son that things started to change, events fell into place. With his son at age 7, Diem disappeared. Years had pasted, and many adventures Diem went on, and upon his return to the populated galaxy, Diem fell from the Light Side of the Force and found his father, An Tiarna Dubh. He found out that ATD was his father after meeting him on Manaan, Diem's memories were locked away in his mind from his hibernation slumber. Fully awoken, Diem took his place as the Captain of the Tinntreach - Lightning, also known as the Assassin of the Iron Fist. He rose through the prestige of the Iron Fist, until the fatal day of Valandil's passing. He witnessed the death of his master as he was bestowed the name of "True Assassin". Diem managed to bind half of Valandil's soul to his own, keeping his soul the dominate part but maintaining this bond between his master, now Diem had two Force Presences. His father, An Tiarna Dubh, bestowed upon Diem, the rank of Taoiseach Cogaidh - Warlord of the Iron Fist. Making him 2nd in Command. Diem held this position and continued his life. During his time with the Iron Fist, Diem had risen to prestige and fame within the Family as well as within the Galaxy. At the pinnacle of his regime he was on top and at his finest. But, like all great things, there was tragedy. An unexpected attack upon Diem stole his life away from him. His spirit wandering through the Netherworld, along with the Spirit of his Master, Valandil, Diem had thought it was the end. But it wasnt. He was resurrected into an identical body called, Maoldhuibh - Black Chief. With his new body, Diem had returned to life, along with half of Valandil's Soul. Regaining his life back, as well as his name was no easy task. Diem now Maoldhuibh, had taken the new rank of Ard Fhlaith - High Prince. With his new rank bestowed upon him, Maoldhuibh quickly regained his former prestige and went back to business within the Warriors of the Iron Fists. With this new rank, Diem went on to war, engaging against his old friends, the New Republic. Quickly he ransacked Gyndine, an important Republic Planet, but it didnt stop there. Diem went on to wage war, along side the Dark Confederacy and leading the Iron Fist, on Coruscant, his home planet. With many days and days of war, the victory was yet again, Diem Riain Dubh, as he established Coruscant under Iron Fist rule, and brought his reign over Coruscant, as the Ard Flaith na Coruscant - High Prince of Coruscant, as their ruler and protector. Biography Early Life The exact time and date of Diem's birth is unknown. What is known, is the events of his birth and the passing of his real family to his foster family. He was born as Diem Riain Dubh, but with his true Father, An Tiarna Dubh, not knowing of his existance, his name was changed to Freerunner. Diem's mother, Aurora, a pure blooded Echani, married a man named Asmodeus during her pregnancy. Asmodeus Freerunner, was a Legendary Jedi of the Jedi Order. During the Clone Wars, Asmodeus was a Jedi General, tasked with the job of keeping Coruscant safe. With Aurora's pregnancy nearing the end, Asmodeus thought himself the father, but with Aurora the wiser, knew An Tiarna to be Diem's true father. With Diem's birth, the family became one, and under the tutelage of the Jedi Order, Diem became a strong and talented young learner. Whenever Diem slept, his mother would speak to him in his sleep, telling him to one day find An Tiarna. With the end of the Clone Wars, Diem and his family were forced to leave Coruscant, rumor of Jedi Legend, Anakin Skywalker, a personal friend of Asmodeus and mentor to Diem, had ransacked the Jedi Temple. The Freerunners chose to flee, and hide on the remote planet of Tatooine. It would be there, that Diem would face one of his toughest struggles, both external and internal. Struggle of Tatooine With the Freerunners on Tatooine, life seemed to fall back into balance. Asmodeus took charge and the family made their living as moisture farmers. But the family was doomed to ill fate. A Sith Lord, found his way to Tatooine, after sensing a strong connection to the Force, Diem's own presence. Upon finding the Freerunners, the Sith Lord engaged them and bested both Aurora and with her dying words, she spoke in the Gaelic Tongue, her final plea for Diem to find his true father. The slaughter of his mother, brought grief and anger to the young boy. His father, an aged man, did what he could against the Dark Lord, but to no avail. With the death of his stepfather and his mother, Diem felt alone. The Sith Lord felt the strong connection to the Force that Diem had, and instead of killing him. The Sith Lord took Diem and made him a slave. Through many years, Diem was made a slave, and slavery brought on a new mental struggle for him. With slavery came Diem's training in the Dark Side of the Force. He was forced, by the Sith Lord, to submerge himself in the Dark Side. Constant fights were waged with numerous enemies. The peaceful teenager that Diem was, was not lost. He fought to survive, and with each kill, his connection to the Force, both Light and Dark, grew. Pleased with the results, the Dark Lord felt contempt with what he had created. Diem was no Sith, and he was no Jedi. He was a killing machine, taught how to kill, how to destroy, against his will. Within Diem's own soul, a battle raged on, between his Dubh blood and his humanity. With Diem, now a teenager, his mind was warped into a Dark Place, only the light he clung to remained, the vision of his Mother, Aurora, and all she stood for, was his remaining light. The Dark Lord knew of this, and did all he could to stomp it out, he was near perfection in creating the ultimate warrior. One who knew nothing of pain or suffering, but knew only the kill. So close, and yet so far was he in turning Diem into the monster he was destined to be. One fateful day was all it took, in a secret rebellion, Diem and a select few of slaves, overruled the Sith Lord's Forces, and with superior fighting, much of it on Diem's part, they managed to cause mass riots in the Slave Camp, and the Sith Lord was Forced to retreat. Diem took this time and left the Slave Camp, and with his last unholy act, he stole an X-Wing and took off, typing in the only coordinates he knew, Yavin IV. Adult Life Personality and Traits Abilities and Powers Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Males